


Heartbeat

by God217



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Saeran is the most precious boy in all universes, Self indulgent writing because I CAN don't stop me, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God217/pseuds/God217
Summary: So this post about Saeran's DID I read absolutely broke me bc it's way too accurate and my heart can't handle itRead it here --> http://aminoapps.com/p/s5ipjhq it's very very well written (and if you're like me and end up stuck with feelings feel free to pm me and scream)Anyway I love this precious good boy way too much so have this letter thing my OC wrote for him because I really am not okay and I need to hug him





	Heartbeat

A letter to the one I love, whichever name he chooses

I've never been through what you're going through, but I've had my own fair share of things. And though I've never experienced your life, at least a bit I can relate to.

I know this is hard to explain, hard to understand even for you.

Things are complicated, it's a struggle that never seems to end, and I know it's anything but easy.

And I know you're worried, I can tell by your face the thoughts you have.

Well, some of them.

You have different thoughts each day, because each day there's a different you talking to me, a different you living your life.

And yeah, it takes a while to get used to, but that's fine.

All sides of you, they're still you, and I know that.

Even if your voice changes, your clothes, your behavior.

Your thoughts change, and it's like you're someone else.

But you're you.

Your heart still beats the same.

And no matter what happens, no matter... who you are.

You can always come to me.

I'll always be right by your side, through everything. You don't deserve anybody else leaving you.

I promise I'm not going to leave.

And I promise I won't want to, either.

Though it may be hard for you to trust those words, just let me prove it.

I won't ever regret choosing you.

I love the boy that loves flowers, the tender child that would never wish harm to anyone, not even those who might deserve it.

I love the boy that doesn't believes he's worth it, who wants nothing but acceptance but stands in his own way.

I love the boy that is determined to succeed, that thinks kindness is weakness yet I know he has a soft side too.

And though it may seem confusing at first, in the end, it isn't complicated at all.

All of those are you.

I love all of you the same.

And of course I want you to get better, to learn to live a good life despite it all, but you don't need to change for me.

All I ask is for you to let me be by your side.

I want to listen to your heartbeat, and know that whatever name you choose, you're mine.

I want this, even if it gets hard.

I want this.

You.

Not just some part of you, not some perfect fantasy I've made up in my head.

The real you.

All of it.

I know who you are, and I love you. And that won't change.

Nothing will change, even if you do.

Because I'll still be the same, and I'll feel the same as long as I can hear the beating of your heart.

If you can love me from all of the sides that you have, then I'll accept you the way you are, on any day, any time.

I'm always happy to see you, whichever "you" you are.

It doesn't matter, as long as you're with me.

I love all of you equally.

And I'll be there for all of you, in any way you need me to.

I'll never regret choosing you.

I'll never regret choosing us.

So, Saeran. Ray. Unknown.

Whatever you want me to call you.

I love you.

All of you.

Nothing in this world will change that.


End file.
